heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sildoni
Appearance The Sildoni are short, around 3 to 4 feet tall, and although they have very strong musculature they appear to be nothing but skin and bones. The crests that adorn many of the other Elvantari appear on the Sildoni as protruding black bone at each of their major joints. Not many have horns, but those that do are looked upon either as troublemakers or mighty warriors, depending on how they prove themselves in their adolescence. Their skin ranges from pale pink to bright orange to fiery red to light brown, and their hair is always either black or white. Their eyes are almost entirely pupil, and as such appear mostly black. The nose of a Sildoni is rather flat, and it has slits instead of nares, appearing more like a wild beast. They have only three fingers and a thumb on each hand, with the index and middle fingers being about the width of two fingers, and the fingernails being thick and dark colored. A Sildoni has two toes in the front and one in the back, also with similar nails. Some even have fangs, but it has been suggested by some scholars that they file down their canine teeth to frighten off predators. Occupations Sildoni make excellent huntsmen or rangers, and some older ones among them have learned simple magics and thus are healers or shaman. Homeland The majority of the Sildoni remaining in the world come from Daleham, in their hidden village of Sorrowdale. Languages Tiku. They can sometimes learn Oot as well, but it is very difficult and comes from sharing a lifetime with an Overman escort. Attitude The Red Elves, or Sildoni, are the Shepherds of the creatures of nature. Some have called the Sildoni “Wild Elves” or “Wolfriders,” and their tale is a sad one. Once, long ago, they roamed wild and free throughout the world, guiding the animals to new pastures and mating grounds, and preserving their well-being and propagation. When the Cataclysm occurred, the wandering Sildoni lost track of each other. Many died out, entire tribes lost to the terrible event, but those that remained were afraid that they were alone. Most of them retreated to the woods and all but became legend. The largest such group is in the hidden grove of Sorrowdale. Innate Abilities *''Immortality: Sildoni cannot die of natural causes.'' *''Infravision: Sildoni have the ability to see in complete darkness.'' *''Natural Telepathy: Sildoni can telepathically communicate with any (and every) wolf in a one mile radius.'' *''Animal Empathy: While they cannot directly communicate with other creatures besides wolves, the Sildoni can sense the feelings of animals.'' *''Shadowstride: When in woodlands or forests, Sildoni can move without being seen or heard.'' *''Weightlessness: Although a fully-grown adult male usually weighs about 70 pounds, the mass of a Sildoni is so perfectly distributed that they feel weightless. They can not take falling damage unless it is from above 150 feet, and someone can easily catch them or otherwise support them with no loss of Fortitude.'' *''Keen Hearing and Smell: Sildoni gain a +1 bonus to any sight or vision-based Focus roll.'' *''Steed: Every Sildoni is raised alongside a pack of wolves, and more often than not a Sildoni youngster and a wolf cub will imprint on each other and become companions for life. Since they are so small, Sildoni can mount and ride even the smallest adult wolf, hence their nickname.'' Racial Modifiers STR: -20 AGL: +10 DEX: +15 REF: +10 FOR: -15 INT: -5 WLP: 0 FTH: +25 FOC: +15 PSY: 0 PER: -5 LCK: +10 Size: 1/2 Category:Races Category:Days of Old